Ancient Encounters
by Amy Cullchamp
Summary: What will happen when Edward & Bella were friends before his change? Edward has been miserable these past 90 years after a horrid mistake. He ends up in Forks, and is caught completely off guard when he sees the one he is least exspecting to.
1. New Begginings

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story, it's my first one and I'm kind of nervous.**

****

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own twilight... maybe i do? What do you think, am I Stephanie Meyer? hmmmm... nope I think my names Amy. Alright get it? I DID NOT INVENT THESE CHARACTERS! I'm just using them... all right good, now do I really have to write this for the rest of my chapters? I hope not!

**Edward POV  
**_Flashback_

"Bellllllaaaaaa come back here you, you, you, you GIRL!!", I yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A GIRL EDWARD MASON!! Feel my wrath!!", She yelled as she came riding over to me on her HUGE (and i mean HUGE) mare.  


"haha! catch me if you can you little peasant! You're stupid mare can't do anything but be big!!", I teased her. She suddenly burst into tears. I had no idea why. Why would she cry over me calling her mare huge? I mean it was.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?", I said as I quickly went over to her.  


"I love you, you big dummy, that's what's wrong!", she screamed, suddenly vicious. Her brown eyes dried for a moment then wetness once again filled them. Were did this come from? what? I sat there confused until I could finally ask.

 "What do you know of love, Bella? We're only 9 years old!", I said, trying to reason with her, she she was my best friend... but love? That's for adults.

"I know that you're the only boy I've ever thought about! I never want you to leave me Edward Mason, never!", she screamed.  


"I'm the only boy you know besides your dad, Bells.", I said softly.  
All of the sudden I felt what she meant, if she ever left me, or I her, what would I do? I wouldn't be able to go on... would I? Too much thinking on my part, I quickly decided, let's just play and think about that later.  


"I love you too, you big stupid girl! Now catch me if you can!", I yelled and she immediately followed screaming at the top of her lungs with glee.

**(I know it sounds like there older, but c'mon! :D)**

_Present--_

Moving, again? You've got to be kidding me, I was just beginning to feel at home in Canada. Forks, Washington.. hmm, that's warmer. That made it a little bit better... not as cold, not that it mattered, but the warmth reminded me of my old life. Noooo not that old path again, my life ended with the Influenza, I just need to stop tormenting myself with thoughts of _her_.

"Edward stop sulking, it's going to be fine, you should see the house we picked out! It's amazingg!!", Alice said, trying to lift my spirits.  
I love Alice and Jasper but their powers can get annoying at times. I don't always want Jasper tapping into my feelings and Alice telling me what I'm going to do! Although that latter doesn't bother me half as much as Jaspers! But that's what you get for being a vampire – strangeness.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something", I said honestly.

"Edward, you can't go down that path again, Isabelle Swan is gone, she may have died with her parents in the Influenza, or of natural causes, who knows?", Carlisle said for the thousandth time. I hate it when he can guess what's on my mind so easily. And I'm suppose to be the mind reader!  
I sighed.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but wonder, what happened?", I explained somewhat regretfully.

"Edward, you need to stop tormenting yourself with thoughts about what could have been, it was over 90 years ago now. Just try to move on my son.. Try to be happy.", Esme remarked, trying to make me move on.

"I just feel so guilty.", I started, getting prepared for telling the story again, just to get it off my chest.

 "We were so close when children, and then one stupid mistake and everything changes. I didn't even have time to straighten it out.", I said.  
 And then before I knew it..I began softly.

"It jus..", I murmur.  
___"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS. DAMN RIGHT!! IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!! _ROSE MY MILKSHAKE IS SOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOURSSS!!",__ Emmett's howl rumbles from his Jeep. Everyone starts laughing and all thoughts of _her_ are thrown from my mind. It's time for a new beginning, is it not?

_WHACKK!_  
 "Ouch!! Rose there's no need to be jealous! I understand. My milkshake is just too hot!", Emmett says, with laughter in his voice. Through all the laughter, Carlisle chokes.  


"To new beginnings!"  
I grin hugely and my mind wonders to more pleasant things, until finally we arrive at our new home. I stare at it, and suddenly my breath gets stopped dead in it's tracks.


	2. Pie face!

**Ok! Soo, I'm writting two chapters in one night! Accomplishment, when I should be studying for my chem & ap history class. oh well this is way more fun!! :D  
So review please because if you don't i'll be sad, and not continue, although i'll probably finish this story in my mind because I'm just like that.**

****

SOOOOOOO REVIEW, good or bad, please tell me if I SUCKKKKKKK!! which I probably do.

Anyways, do I really have to do the disclaimer? There I said disclaimer that implys I don't own the charcters. woooo yay loopholes!

**EPOV  
**No, this can't be happening. This isn't the house, there playing some big joke on me right? It was so, so, HUGE!! I couldn't believe it! I took a deep breathe and Alice stared at me mockingly.

"Told you so!", she yelped as she stuck out her tounge. I quickly took her tounge and said,

"So I get first pick of rooms, right?!", I said directly into her face. hehe, of cource she can't fight with my resonning I have her tounge! Sometimes I'm soooo crafty. Then I saw something in Alice's mind and quickly changed my idea of my room. No way was I going to sleep on a floor where, THAT was going to happen. Damn Rose, and Emmett to the depts of hell!

"You guys disgust me!", I said mockingly to the loving couple.  
"Fine but then I get second pick.. and I pick," but before i could continue pictures of Esme and Carlisle came flashing to my mind.

"You've GOT TOO BE KIDDING MEE!! You guys too?!", I said jokingly. Before I could say the dreaded then i get 3rd I sprinted up the stairs trying not to jinx my 3rd pick. I found a lovely room with a nice view and quickly brought my giant black couch to my new room. Then I decided to visit Rose, and Emmett. Well I knew what they'd be doing, but I couldn't resist. I decided to set my trap. I grabbed some honey, shaving cream, noodles, and liver sause. I rememberd the place I had heard this prank, but quickly changed my train of thought. I WILL NOT think about_ her_ right now

"Rose is going to kill you, you know that right?",Alice said cheerfully.  
"I'm counting on it.", I whispered, winking at her. Her delightful giggles grew louder and I quickly had to shove a sock in her mouth.

"SICK THIS IS JASPERS OLD GYM SOCK", she squeeled.

"To bad.", I said taungtingly. "So do I have you're help or not?"

"Of cource, bro!", Jasper screamed from nowhere. I rolled my eyes, of cource he'd want in, and he probably felt the rapid excitement in Alice and came running.

"You betcha bottom dollop!", Alice said excitedly.  
Quickly I started to brew all my ingrediants together into a beautiful bowl of delisiousness. Or at least that's what it looked like, It had a fluffy top layer, that many would mistake for whipcream. I layed it into a pie crust and quickly slid into their room with Jazz, and Alice.

"Hey guys! Hope were not interupting anything!", Alice screamed, pointing to her head.  
"Uhh... no, not really, why?", Rose answered slyly.

"No reason whatsoever", Jasper said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Ok so what's up? Why did you guys come in here?", Emmett demanded.

"Well... we wanted you guys to try this pie that me and Alice made, we asked Jasper and he said that it tasted to good to be true.. but me and Alice think that he's lying so Alice will give him a ride on her pony later. So tell us what you think!", I asked.

Rose, and Emmett exchanged a quick glance then dug into the pie. With pie foaming out of their mouths, it suddenly exsploded (from the fire cracker I put in it, oh did I forget to mention that? my bad). My plan was half completed! I pulled a piece of string and feathers flew everywhere, what can I say, I like to bite pillows!

 "WHAT THE... THAT WAS... AHHHHHH YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!", Rose screamed. Before she could finish emphizing sooo we were gone, laughinng our heads off.

"REVENGE IS SWEEEETT!!", I screamed in my triumpth. Alice and Jasper were on the floor with a straigned exspression on their faces, like they couldn't breathe. Of cource they didn't need to but you get my point. Then unespectidly, Esme and Carlisle walked out of there room with feathers on them. Oh did i forget to say I did it to them too?  
Ahh... I sat in my room later that night, pondering my new life. This wasn't going to be too bad, well... I guess I haven't been to school yet. Damn the thought. I forgot how terrible school can be. Oh well. I'll wait until tomorrow to think about that. And with that last thought I let my mind wander to more pleasureable things and of cource, one of those things just happened to be Isabelle Swanly.

**A/N: Alright so this Chapter was made mostly to be funny, because I'm in a funny kind of mood! I probably failed but! Whatever :) It was fun to write, what will happen at school though? I wonder?**

****

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN, I don't know when I'll update next though, or if i will. SOOOOOO!!

**Review and I'll serve you for the rest of my life! :D hah.**


	3. My Own Dead Trap

**A/N: Alright so I wrote this chapter last night when I was suppose to be studying for my tests..grrr.. but here it is, edward school, what will happen??**

Hell. Pure Hell. There is no other word to describe Forks High. As I'm sitting in Spanish class I let my mind wonder, I'd already learned everything this school has to offer. Not to mention I'm more fluent in the Spanish language than my Teacher, Sra. Murfey.

"Hola, Edwardo", the Spanish teacher said to me. I shuddered at the sudden thought in her mind.

_Oh Edward Cullen, you are too cute for words! What I wouldn't do to be alone with you for a few years, oh the opportunities... but you're young enough to be my son. Hmm, that doesn't matter much does it cupcake? I'd like the frosting off you any day._

"Hola Sra. Murfey" I replied a little smugly, of course I could speak more Spanish than you, you fool. Her thoughts mimicked my accusations, and she decided suddenly that she was going to test me.

"Well Mr. Edward it seems that you know a lot more Spanish than me? Is this just a bluff or perhaps you actually can, well in that case let me tell you what I want to do to you, First I would rub you in salt then, slowly I would..." she rambled on in Spanish for about 5 more minutes, all the kids looked around and some muffled their laughter with coughs, but most just looked at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders trying to act like I didn't know what she was saying. She was still rambling about cats & me, or some other thing. Finally I just looked up and said fluently.

"Excuse me, but I'm not interested", I flashed my crooked smile and she nearly melted away. Alright so Ms. Murfey isn't a completely hideous creature: ok maybe she is, let me see. Imagine this, A shortish women maybe about 5'3", she vaguely reminds me of Santa Claus, nothing is wrong with this but it's simply not my type. Her cheeks are almost always rosy, but you could blame that on Forks, since it is always cold up here. Not as cold as Canada but still, cold for a human. She has long brown hair that goes about to her butt, usually she wears it in a ponytail, or so that's what I heard from all the kids minds.

"I think that's Edward Cullen." I heard some boys unspoken thoughts. I glanced up as he continued,

"He better not steal my girl from me..." Suddenly a picture flooded his mind, of a young girl, about 17 perhaps, with brownish-red hair that went down to her lower back, she had beautiful brown eyes. Not the usual flat brown eyes most women have, but they seemed wiser, more full, somewhat... FAMILIAR! why did this girl look so familiar to me? Her lips were slightly off proportioned, but that seemed to add more flavor to her entire look. But why on earth did she look so familiar?

I shrugged it off and thought to myself, _All humans look the same to me, they all look like dinner. _

As I made my way to lunch, I felt as if someone were watching me, I read minds but it seemed like everyone was afraid to stare. Like I would suddenly rip their heads off. Hah, not to far off the mark.

_ "What's so funny?"_ Alice thought.

I replied, "Only the way people think, stupid teens." with a laugh.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT EDWARD!!" Rose suddenly screamed, what was she talking about? I didn't do anything.

"Do what?" I had to ask.

"Speak to people in your head, it's so annoying!!" Rose said,

_awww she's just complaining again. _I thought dryly.

"My bad." I said with a shrug.

Still, it felt as if someone were watching me. I looked around and saw that nearly everybody was staring. Not surprising since our prey always find us beautiful. I decided to seem friendly, and smiled my most charming smile, careful not to show my teeth. Almost all the girls turned bright red. almost. I saw one who didn't but glared at me with all her might. What? I didn't even know this stupid, stupid, girl. It agitatted me.

She looked so familiar, It was the girl! The one in that boys thoughts, Mike was his name? She looked so angry with me. But why, I didn't even know her. Still, it felt like I somehow did. I chuckled a little at my previous thought about all humans looking like food.

"What's so funny?" I heard in spanish behind me.

No way! She cannot be here. Are you kidding me?! All of the sudden I saw into Alice's mind, she was having a vision.

It was me in a broom closet with Ms. Murfey, she was trying to rape me. I shuddered, that was just pure nasty. After the vision Alice burst out laughing. NOOOO that was too much, I had to get away but before I could. Emmett stupidly asked,

"Hola, What brings you here Ms. Murfey?" I heard her unspoken answer...

_Well I just wanted to show Edward the true meaning of delight. I was going to kiss him everywhere I could until he cried out in Spanish. Then I was hoping he would come run away with my to Spain and we could start a life together as traveling clowns._

I suddenly saw another vision Alice was having, it was one of me in a clown outfit. I turned to stare at her with ice in my eyes. Alice just started laughing uncontrollably. Instead of her "creative" answer Ms. Murfey simply replyed,

"Seeing how you're enjoying Forks so far."

Luckily about the time when I was expected to answer the bell rang. I could easily escape and did, the cliche, "saved by the bell" came to my mind. I chucked softly a little bit.

I tore out my schedule, Kitchen, then Gym... hmm that won't be too bad, except I won't be able to give the full **110!** in gym, what a shame, I joked dryly. I got to my Kitchen class late. Since I couldn't move at my normal Vampire Speed. There was only one available seat, but before I could take it the teacher made me introduce myself. Now I've been to nearly 150 schools, and everyone of them has made me do this stupid game consisting of,

**a) What's my name**

**b) Where I'm from**

**c) Hold old I am**

and finally

**d) Something I like to do**

Now teachers never seem to understand that no one gives a bloody damn about what I like! Still, every school I've ever been to, has made me play this stupid game.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I heard a scoff, that was odd,

"I'm from Canada, I'm 17 years old," hmm.. this was always the hardest one, what did I like?

"and I umm... like kiwis." there, I was done. Suddenly the whole room starts laughing, but I don't know why.

"Hm, well that's nice, have a seat." Mr. Suxin says. I take the only available seat, and I shift awkwardly. I looked to see who I sat next to, and to my surprise it was the girl from lunch, the one who seemed vaguely familiar. She glared at me with disgust, and tears started to form in her eyes. Her eyes – they were more gorgeous in person, deep brown, but so full. The sudden hint of familiarity hits me again. Where have I met this girl before??

Before I can fully think about who she is, I hear a thought.

_"I swear to God if he goes after her, i'll break his neck!" _Mike's annoying voice pierces my skull like a bullet. Me and my new table buddy suddenly both stare up at him.

_"What the devil?" _he thinks,_ "that's just creepy!"_

Hmm... why did the girl just turn her head? She was so pale, I noticed as I stared at her deeply, but not as pale as me.. That's normal though, no human can be as pale as me. She smelled odd, not quite like a human, although-she had a heart beat- she had a woodsy smell to her, maybe that was due to her house location though. Who knows.

"Let's go make some pies!" I heard the teacher scream. I jumped out of my seat and decided to make a Rhubarb pie, not that I could taste it, but it looked delicious, and the girl acted like she Rhubarb when she saw what our cooking group decided on what to make.

"So Edward, you want to learn to cook?" I heard the obnoxious girl Jessica adress me.

"Yeah, my family is really into eating." I smiled at my subtle lie. The girl chocked on whatever was in her mouth, and again I wondered, why? Class was coming to an end, and as we returned to our chairs, I wanted to get to know this human girl, or at least her name, so I suddenly asked,

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, what's your name? again her eyes became burning balls of acid, shakily she began.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Damn the bell! How ironic that it had save me only an hour before. Oh well, there is always tomorrow.

Gym class came, and she was in my class. I stared at her wondering. (Ok and in amusement, could there be a more uncoordinated person?) I could only think of one, no, i stopped at that, not going down that path again. Alice was also in my class, but she quickly befriended the girl but for some reason, wouldn't think her name around me. That's odd.

So I went to investigate, eavesdropping on their conversation, but they were speaking to fast for even any vampire ears to hear.

With about 5 minutes left I decided to ask the girl her name already, just to stop my curiosity.

"Hey Alice, who's your new friend?" I asked casually. But still both girls stared straight at me like I was an idiot.

"Hrr. Um. This is well, This iss..." she stuttered, what was going on, why wouldn't she just tell me her name? I saw the girl nod, and wondered at what she was giving her consent to, surely not just telling me her name, why would she need to give Alice permission to do that?

"This is Isabelle Swan, Edward." Alice told me finally.

"What..." I murmured. Bella smiled sweetly at me and said with venom.

"Edward Mason, you're a dirty bastard!" and with that she punched me in the face with as much force as Emmett might have. Stars filled my sights and blackness finally shadowed my eyes...

**A/N: Alright how do you like it? Review and tell me.. :)**


	4. Sprite

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading this! Hope your like this different POV. :D**

_Flashback_

"Bellllllaaaaaa come back here you, you, you, you GIRL!!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. He's so much fun to run away from!! HEEHEEHE :D

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A GIRL EDWARD MASON!! Feel my wrath!!" I screamed, just as loud as him I might ad. I rode over to him as quick as my huge mare Huye would let me.

"haha! catch me if you can you little peasant! You're stupid mare can't do anything but be big!!" He said teasingly, but I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears, sobbing for all my worth. He looked confused like he didn't know what was wrong. The stupid boy! Couldn't he see I wanted to be his girlfriend! He probably liked that other girl named Tanya, I cried even harder.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong? He said concerned as he ran over to me, I felt instantly better, but still, I couldn't help myself when I screamed,

"I love you, you big dummy, that's what's wrong!" I was angry again. How could he not know what's wrong?! I cried more until finally my eyes grew dry. I couldn't hold them back, though, and they were suddenly filled with tears again.

"What do you know of love, Bella? We're only 9 years old!" he said in a stupid voice, that reminded me of an old man. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I know that you're the only boy I've ever thought about! I never want you to leave me Edward Mason, never!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm the only boy you know besides your dad, Bells." He said in a soft tone, probably trying to comfort me. I was still crying and it only made it worse, it didn't matter that he was the only boy I knew, he was the only boy I ever wanted to know!

Suddenly he yelled so loud that I almost fell off Huye,

"I love you too, you big stupid girl! Now catch me if you can!" I was overwhelmed with happiness, yay! Edward loves me!! I thought as I ran over to him screaming so loud I would have waken the eagles if it were summer time.

_Present--_

I awoke with a start. What in the Devil? I hadn't thought about Edward in years. Which in a sprites lifetime seems like minutes. So why was he coming back to my mind tonight? What made this night different, special? I walked over to my sink and sprayed cold water over my face, trying to wake up fully.

Maybe it's because schools starting tomorrow, I silently reasoned with myself. I shuddered, high-school was like a giant room. It has no entertainment to offer me.

This summer has been uneventful, having told my "friends" that I was going to Greece, to visit my mother & father. No calls bothered my alone time. I had enjoyed long hours by the creek playing with butterflies, and all the other animals. I felt so at home there, but still it felt like something was missing from my life. Something major, something I couldn't place my finger on until just now. Him, he was missing.

But long ago I have given up my true fairy-tale, along with my family, and my happiness. But why on earth was that bastard on my mind?

_He's long gone–and good riddance. _I screamed angrily, then out of no where I started to weep.

_Edward, _even thinking the name made me feel the hurt again. How could he, It wasn't my fault, and yet he completely blamed me! More tears suddenly came until finally I could cry no more.

When the great Sprite Hanagh had transformed me with her magic it became more of an imprisonment, not the sanctuary I once hoped it would be. Sure I had wanted it, but when my prayers suddenly because answered I resisted. Trying to Kill myself in all ways I thought possible.

Hell, I even went to the Italian Vampire named Aro. But nothing seemed to hurt me. So here I was trapped in this world, trying to leave it constantly, but unable.

**BEEP BEEP, WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD.**

I growled angrily, school, here I come. Before I left, I quickly placed a kiss on my fathers old sepia-toned picture. Sighing deeply I headed to school in my brand new, bright red Prius. Us Sprites are all for saving the environment.

When I pulled up to the school and noticed that we had new kids, for sitting in my usual parking spot sat a shinny, silver, volvo.

_I have always liked volvos_, I thought to myself. I quickly parked a few cars down, and rushed to my Trig class with Jess.

I knew it all, so I let my mind wander, as I was prone to do. Before I knew it Lunch was coming, Jessica, and I waited in line, and I pretended to listen. Sometimes her endless prattle can be so annoying...

"BELLA, EARTH TO BELLA!!" Jessica said irritably.

"What? What yeah I know Mikes realllllll hot." I replied, hoping I'd guessed right about what she was talking about. Apparently I was wrong. She glared at me so fiercely that it caused me to blush–which was really easy to do anyways.

"Sometimes Bella I think you're such a –well never mind, I was saying, did you see the new kid? He's ridiculously gorgeous! I mean they all are, his whole family, but he's the best by far!" She whispered.

I shrugged, but she wouldn't let it go, she shoved my face around to stare at him. My eyes widened with shock. No way. No. This was impossible. I was speechless and Jessica assumed wrong.

"I know, I know, what did I tell you?!" I heard him laugh and I blushed so hard I felt like I would explode. Vampires–vampire... I stood in pure shock. He's a VAMPIRE?! No freaking way! By this point I was hyperventilating:Edward Mason? I thought about hove much I had loved him. Wasn't I over him? Apparently not because just at that moment I was dazzled as he turned to show my favorite, crooked smile.

As he scanned the room, I got angry, I would NOT let him see my obsessing over him like some smitten girl! I glared at him full on, and when he finally looked at me I saw confusion hit his face– he didn't remember me, great...

**A/N: Alright so this is just part one of the day at school, how do you like it so far? It took me a while to figure everything out, but I'm pretty sure I have the basic plot down...**

**Review!! :D**


	5. Remember

**A/N: So continuing Bella's POV. Hmmm yay! What will it be like with her?? only i know! until you read this. muahahahaha.. alright enjoy :) & review!**

BPOV

Why was he here? Why?! I started shaking while walking with Mike to kitchen.

"Bells, are you ok?" Mike asked in a concerned voice. _OF COURCE I'M NOT YOU IMBECILE!!_

"Yeah, I'm just really buzzed from coffee, sorry." I lied smoothly. He believes anything I say, why not use it?

"Alright then... so, this friday do you want to go out to eat, then see a movie, or something?" He nervously asked.

I sighed, not again, every week he asks, and every week I give him the same exact answer, when is he going to get a clue?

"Mike, you know Jess really likes you, and she's my best-friend, you know I can't do that to her." I replied in earnest this time. It was true, Jess has a major crush on that boy, i'll never understand why. He reminded me of a dog, huge turn off! I can't stand dogs, I shuddered at the thought of my last encounter with those... those... werewolves, dirty creatures.

I sat in my desk, and almost fainted. The bastard was in my class! Edward Mason!! Before I could finish my train of thought he said smoothly,

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." Cullen?! The bloody liar! I could feel the rage filing my veins, it didn't matter much that I had lied about my last name Swan is way more like Swanly than Cullen is to Mason!! I scoffed out loud, and he looked somewhat insulted.

"I'm from Canada, I'm 17 years old, and I umm... like kiwis." He finished.

Everyone started laughing, why? He wasn't even funny. Mr. Suxin cleared his throat, and told him,

"Hm, well that's nice, have a seat."

He was seated in the only available chair–the one next to me. I stared at him in disgust. _How could he forget me?? I looked the same for Gods sake! He just... forgot... _My eyes started to water, I couldn't let him see me like that. The tears dried up by sheer will power just in time for me to hear Mike scoff, I glanced quickly at him and so did Edward. Why did Edward? That was weird...

"Let's go make some pies!" Mr. Suxin screamed. At least pies will be good, mmm, we're making Rhubarb! Delicious! I was delighted. Until I heard,

"So Edward, you want to learn how to cook?" Jess asked seductively. The tramp! How dare she! I was surprised with the sudden venom in my thoughts.

"Yeah, my family is really into eating." He subtly joked. I choked on my water at his stupid pun. How dare he imply that we're his lunch! The arrogant, conceited... URG!

Finally class was coming to an end, but before I could escape to go talk to Jess or someone besides Edward, I heard in a velvety voice,

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, what's your name?"

Anger flared once again, and became me, but before I could reply harshly, the bell rang.

_ THANK YOU!, _I shouted in my head.

At least in gym class he'll be away from me! I almost sighed in relief:almost: except then I remembered I couldn't play sports! I tripped over everything I went near. As I walked in however, I felt as if someone were watching me.

I looked around and froze. It was Edward beautiful as ever, staring straight at me. I resisted the urge to blush, and decided to pick the new girl as my partner.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle Swan, but most people call me Bella." I said smiling. I wasn't usually this friendly, but I needed to keep my mind off Edward. The girl started at me in awe.

"Isabelle Swanly?!" she whispered in an amazed voice,

I was shocked, how did she know me?! Before I could think, she said rather fast,

"No! You don't know me, but Edward told me all about you."

What? Why would Edward be talking about me? To this strange girl, maybe this girl was his girlfriend, I looked down sadly at that thought and managed to choke out,

"..what?"

"My name is Alice Cullen. I'm Edward's sister, well kind of, not by blood but he's in my coven." She gasped as if I didn't know they were vampires. As if. I sighed,

"I know, don't worry." I reassured her.

"Oh my gosh! Wait till Edward sees you!" She sqeeked

"No! You can't tell him, please" I begged, while the tears began to flow out of my eyes. I pretended to be playing badminton and as usual, I tripped.

Alice looked stunned as she studdered,

"...B–b–ut, wh–y–y?"

"Please Alice, just please, please..." I begged with my last sob.

She then became an energy ball, amazing me with her quick rebound. She asked me everything there was to know about my life, and I in return told her everything. I found myself laughing freely for the first time in 90 years.

_ I could get along with this girl, and I haven't had a friend in so long.._I was suddenly smiling.

It quickly disappeared when I heard, in a deep voice,

"Hey, Alice who's your new friend?"

I straightened and went rigid, all the joy ran out of me like a scared puppy dog. Rage replaced it while Alice was trying to figure out what to say to her "brother".

"Hrr, Umm. This is well, this iss..." she stuttered. I nodded at her, giving her leave to him everything, and anything. Port of me wanted to cause him pain, like he had me, so many years ago. I couldn't help but feel vengeance toward his beautiful face, and as I looked at him clearly for the first time in 90 years, I realized I was still in love with him. This fact more than any other caused me to loose my control.

"This is Isabelle Swan, Edward." Alice finally choked out. I let my breath go, letting my rising rage fill me.

"What..." he murmured, somewhat dreamily. I decided to play the innocent, at least until the end. So smiling sweetly I said with true hatred in my voice,

"Edward Mason, you're a dirty bastard!" Then I punched him as hard as I could in the face. I ran out into the parking lot with tears streaming down my face. Before I got into my car I ran my keys over his volvos door, leaving an ugly mark. Then I sped away into the darkness, not caring much where I was going...

**A/N: Alright so tell me what you think? DO you like Edward POV, or Bella POV, better? I don't know where to go from here, so you can give me some ideas, if you want!! please do... oh and review like crazy! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Amy!!**


	6. The Reunion

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was sick, and I was kind of in a road block as to where to lead this story to, But w/e I figure it out, I hope you like it!! ALL 4,886 words of it! :D REVIEW REVIEW!! and give some ideas of where to go with this. You should listen to "I'm Gone, I'm Going" by Lesley Roy, It isn't really that relevant, but I had that song on repeat while I was writing this,**

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really tired for some reason.. But here we go, once again writing this before studying for APUSH, hope you like it!**

BPOV

I drove, I drove as fast as I could, praying to God that he wouldn't follow me, I couldn't trust myself around him. I saw street lights passing me, but I couldn't read them, I didn't even care where I was going, I just needed to get away.

My car was gliding around the final bend to where my sub-conscience was taking me too. Tears were gliding down my face at full force, and I wasn't really concentrating on the road. Suddenly my car hit a wet patch and I started to hydroplane, I started weeping even more, it didn't matter it's not like I could die, so what did I care?

Suddenly my car was being hauled up and it felt like I was floating in mid air. I looked down, HOLY CRAP, I was! I started screaming, which was my natural reaction to things like this. Then I thought about how I could be floating, there was only one person on my mind right now that was this strong. _Edward_. I looked down to see someone holding my car up as I had suspected.

"Bella what the hell do you think you're doing driving like some freaking maniac?" a gruff voice broke through my thoughts.

"I swear woman, you will be the death of me." The voice said in a seductive tone.

I shivered, from the air not from his voice. That voice repulsed me, I couldn't stand to hear it anymore so I cut in,

"Jacob Black, you stay the hell away from m-m-m-e." I stuttered out, I couldn't speak clear with all the sobs escaping my throat. His exspression suddenly changed, to something that reminded me of compassion. I couldn't be sure, I had never actually saw Jacob Black look at me with compassion, it was usually just the disgusting, lust.

"Bells, Bells, what's wrong? What happened? I'm so sorry if it was me. Bella please forgive me, I'm sorry, Oh god what can I do to help?" he started to ramble on. I instantly cut him off expressing myself far more honestly than I would have normally,

"What a-r-r-re you talking about J-J-J-Jacob? Y-Y-You didn't do anything." I suddenly was shocked by a thought, and my voice changed to one of anger,

"What the hell are you doing stalking me Jacob?! Why did you pick up my car if you knew it was me, I can't die you moron!", Without warning I started to do a dry sob, no more tears would come up so it sounded more like a cat coking on a hair-ball.

His voice was soft when he replied,

"Isabella, don't you know where you are? You just crossed the treaty mark into La Push."

I stared up at him with huge eyes, why was I in La Push? I had never even liked coming here before, never. Then I remember what I was running from, Edward Cullen... A vampire, and this was the only place I was safe from him.

"Jacob, do you think I could stay here for a while?" My voice was hardly louder than a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. He looked at me confused for a while, most likely because I had never asked him for anything other than to keep his distance. I blushed a deep red color at his direct stare.

"Bella? Why do you want to stay here? You've never even talked to me before like a normal person! You hate my guts. Tell me what the hell you're running from!" He yelled, I jumped a few inches at his volume, then I calmed down and looked him straight in the eye, he must have read my sadness because he lowered his voice again,

"Bells, please, you can trust me." He whispered. I looked down at the ground, not being able to look at him any longer, I couldn't stand his curious glare, or his comforting one for that matter. I was overwhelmed with the sudden emotion in me, it was nothing like hate, I felt... trust, like I could trust Jacob with anything. But... I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Edward yet, I couldn't, I didn't want to believe it myself, everything was just starting to make sense to me.. and then he has to come back. Why did he come back? Sure, he didn't know that I was living in Forks, heck, he probably didn't even know I was living at all. I mean I had been a human when I had last seen him. I shivered at the thought of our last interaction as mortals. All the screaming came back to me in a rush.

_"Edward what are you saying?! You don't want to see me anymore? This doesn't even make sense!" I was sobbing by this point, it didn't make any sense!,_

_"Isabella, I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore, stay away from me!" He shouted_

_"What did I do Edward, nothing!! And why are you calling me Isabella, you've haven't called me that since we were 5!!" I couldn't control my voice, it was cracking in all the wrong places, I was so confused, why now? Why did he have to leave me when I needed him most!_

_"It's not what you did Bella, It's what you didn't do." And with that he turned on his heels and strode out of the room._

I was brought back to reality with by a sudden sound of a bird overhead, right, I almost forgot where I was. Jacob was still staring at me awaiting my answer, I tried to remember what he asked, when I recalled our previous conversation I answered him,

"Jacob, I'm running away from the past." I was surprised at my voice, it didn't sound like me, all the spirit was gone,

Jacob obviously noticed also, because as soon as I spoke his head shot up and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying over me? I was never anything but mean to him, speaking angry words all the time.

"Bella, I'm... sorry, of course you can stay here as long as you'd like, you can stay in my room if you want." He said, then a sudden smile burst from his lips, it was so carefree, like nothing ever bothered him. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Jacob, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." I answered, the stupid goofy smile still on plastering my face.

"Sure, sure." was his only reply.

I made my way to Jacob's room, looking around, I was strangely comforted, I couldn't remember why I had never liked Jacob, he seemed like an alright kid. I made my way to his lumpy looking bed and collapsed onto it.--

_I was riding my horse through the woods, with a smile on my face, going to meet my beloved Edward. Edward Anthony Masen, could there be anyone more handsome? I giggled to myself before I finally set my horse into a full sprint. We were gliding through the woods so carefree, when all of the sudden the settings changed._

_The trees all turned green instead of the usual brown, it looked unnatural, eery almost. My horse suddenly tripped on a root, and I went sprawling on the ground, my cloths transformed from my beautiful red, and brown dress, to denim pants and a cotton T-shirt. I looked up startled by the transformation and saw Edward leering at me. I started to run towards him, his beautiful green eyes were dancing with hatred, _

_"Edward come back, please, come back to me..." I mouthed, but nothing came out, I tried screaming but nothing happened._

_Suddenly Edward turned around and his green eyes locked on my deep brown ones. I stared at him with hopefulness but to no avail. Then the scene changed again._

_I was still staring at his eyes but they were changing, they went from the familiar green, to a piercing golden color. His cloths changed to a cotton sweater, and dark jeans. I stared at him with confusion in my eyes, and he sent me a gorgeous smile. But, it wasn't the normal comforting one, this one sent shivers down my spine. I saw his skin transform infront of my eyes, from golden, to an unnatural paleness. A scream escaped my lips, and Edward looked at me with a new sadness in his eyes. The sadness didn't last long, it soon changed to a desperate look in his face, I was blown away. He was dazzling me. Suddenly, he ran over to me and forced his ice cold, hard lips onto mine. Heat bubbled up into my chest and I was in pure heaven. Pushing myself to him willingly, until finally he disappeared.--_

I awoke with a start and looked around at my surroundings. I was startled when Jacob was staring at me in concentration.

"Jacob, what the he–" I was cut off by a demanding question,

"Who's Edward?" He said plainly.

I gasped, what? How did he find out... I thought, no I didn't tell him anything. I remembered last night clearly. Was Jacob looking into my background, no he wouldn't do that, would he?

"How, do you... wha-, bu-." My ramblings soon fell silent, and I looked at him deeply wondering,

"You kept saying things in your sleep, you said 'Edward don't leave me, please' a bunch of times, then other times it was just the name 'Edward', and then once you started moaning, it was really freaking me out!" He stared at me with amusement clearly in his eyes.

I was still too dazed to fully comprehend this, shit! I was probably late for school,

"Jacob Black! Don't you ever listen to my sleep talks, ever!! And what time is it?! I'm probably late for school, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I was freaking out by this point.

"Bella tell me who Edward is, and i'll tell you what time it is, and i'll even drive you to school." he tried to strike up a bargain with me,

I was thinking frantically, what was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him about Edward, I had already decided that... I didn't know what to say,

"Um.. Edward is, Edward is... um.. he's just..."

"Well he's just some stuffed animal I left at my house, he always goes missing because I take him everywhere." I said smoothly, smiling at Jacob, trying to distract him a little bit.

I should have known he wouldn't buy it, I'm a terrible liar. He raised his eyebrows in a doubting way before saying,

"Uhuh, Oh and I forgot to tell you Bella, I'm freaking Santa Claus."

Ughh... What was I going to say?! I needed a ride to school, even though I had already learned it all. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Mother fuc– Edward was going to be at school, I couldn't go, so there! I wouldn't, I would skip, of course I'd skip. It's as simple as that. I smiled at that thought, there I had just gotten out of two situations.

"Really Jacob?! CAN I HAVE A PONY!!" I said laughing out loud.

"I'm not going to school I just decided. But good luck with your school." I laughed so hard just then, because his look went from the confident Jacob I had always known to a "I'm going to kill you slowly Bella" look.

"hahahaha, hehe," I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Have funnnnnnnnn!" I taunted, then ran off laughing to cook his dad some breakfast, I thought, why not make myself useful when I was here?

"Hey Billy, what do you want today?" I said to Jacob's father. He was in a wheel chair these days, and I couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of sadness in my chest.

"Oh hello Bella, I didn't err.. know you were... hmm.. here?" He finally studdered out.

"Yeah sorry I'm um kind of camping out here for a while, I hope you don't mind." I said with my most loving smile.

"Of course not Bells, but I already ate so I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until tomorrow to cook." he said laughing,

These people were some people I could get use to, I thought to myself...

"Well then if you don't mind, I think I'm going to run up to the bookstore in Seattle today," I said, This was perfect, of course Edward would be in school it was his second day for goodness sake, he wouldn't miss that just because I had knocked him out.

"Sure, sure" was Billy's only reply. Like father, like son I suppose.

After waving Jacob goodbye I decided to go check out the car that Billy was going to let me drive down to Seattle, I walked silently into their garage.

I gasped out-loud, it was so, so, perfect! There was a huge red, Ford truck, that looked like it has had better days. It was probably originally made in the early 60's. But it was somehow perfect for me, sure it sucked up gas like no other, but since I had no car at the moment it didn't really matter much to me.

I scowled to nothing remember how Jacob has crushed my cars battery when he had picked it up last night. Dirty, werewolves. I laughed to myself, as if I was experiencing some inside joke.

By the time I had finally found the trucks car keys It was around 1 o'clock. Good, I thought to myself, Edward will definitely still be in school.

In about 45 minutes I was speeding down the highway, almost to Port Angeles, this car sure was slow... I wasn't paying attention to the roads again, once again my thoughts on the stupid leech. Tears started to form in my eyes again, I thought I was over this. Why did this have to happen now? I thought Jacob had healed me...

What a stupid thought.. I had known Jacob for a total of one day, o.k. well I have known him for longer, but I had only liked him for one day. Suddenly one of my favorite songs came through the old trucks radio, and I had to sing along,

_**"So sick of hearing your words,**_

_**all I can hear you say,**_

_**is how you want me to live my life a different way,"**_

I started singing even louder when the chorus came on,

_**"CUZ LIFE IS WAY TOO SHORT,**_

_**AND I CANT WAIT NO MORE,**_

_**HERE I GO,**_

_**I'M GONE, I'M GOING,  
**_

_**I'M SO OVER YOU, AND I DON'T CARE,  
**_

_**AND I WON'T GO BACK,**_

_**CUZ I KNOW IF I DO, I WON'T MAKE IT,**_

_**FORGIVE ME, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,**_

_**I WON'T LOOK BACK,**_

_**I WON'T LOOK BACK NO MORE "**_

I was balling my eyes out, by the time I reached Seattle, I had to calm myself down to get out of the truck. I slipped and almost hid my head on the cement, but I quickly caught myself before I could get hurt. I made my way slowly to my favorite book store it was called "ALL THE BOOKS EVER CREATED" or something stupid like that. But, they had a lot of my favorite books, so it's where I usually went.

I picked out my favorite, Pride & Prejudice, and started to read quietly in my favorite blue velvety chair. I was about to the part where Elizabeth was playing the piano, and Mr. Darcy was talking to her about how she couldn't be startled. **(A/N: Yep, I've read the book a few times)**

"Bella, you know that they get together in the end." was whispered seductively into my ear. I gasped out-loud, and turned bright red, when all pairs of eyes turned to me and the gentleman who had startled me. I whipped around to see who the culprit was and came face to face with burning gold eyes.

No.

"Bella, let me talk to you please, just let me explain myself." Edward whispered desperately into my ear. I had to get out of here. Tears started to run down my face, but Edward was quickly whipping them off with his index finger. I was startled once again, but this time from something completely different, it felt as if electricity were pulsing through the spot where Edward had touched me. He seemed unaffected for the most part, so I couldn't help but feel a pang of hatred flare through me. HOW DARE he not feel what I was feeling?! I started crying even more, and it started to make noises.

Edward started tugging me out of the bookstore, his grip wasn't painful, but it was strong, like he could suddenly break me into a million pieces. Hah, I thought to myself, like he could hurt me.

"Bella hear me out, please." He pleaded with me. The hell I will.

"No Edward you hear ME out first, got it?!" I shouted angrily at him. He looked dumbfounded, stupid vampire, I stared at him trying to see what his reply was, he was so beautiful. His features were different, but still he was gorgeous. His face was the same, just the eyes and skin color were different, it was still Edward Masen, my one and only love. _Not anymore, _I thought desperately.

His only reply was a head nod up and down. So I began my ranting,

"Edward Anthony _CULLEN," _I emphasized his last name trying to show him how dumb he was being.

"What in the hell are you doing here?! This is my home, you're not even suppose to be alive! You should have died in 1918 like everyone else from the Spanish Influenza! But no! Of course the famous EDWARD MASEN can't die from something so simple? CAN HE?! NO I DIDN'T THINK SO. INSTEAD you have to come back to FORK WASHINGTON, a TINY little town!! That only I'm SUPPOSE TO live in! So here you are, you came here, and go to MY school. But that's not even the worst part Edward, is it?! HMM?! NO I didn't think so, YOU come to MY school and you don't even recognize me! NOT THAT I CARED!" I blushed at my little mess up, damn Edward and his stupid smile.

"Bella I–" He started,

"NO EDWARD I'M NOT DONE! So YOU stare at ME, and give me stupid looks of wonder. Oh yes Edward I SAW THEM. EDWARD you're sister knew who I was before you. AND THATS JUST WHATS HAPPENED YESTERDAY. WHAT THE HELL ABOUT IN 1918?! HUH EDWARD?! WHEN MY DAD, MY DAD, NOT YOURS died. MY MOTHER HAD DIED BEFORE HIM AND YOU AND MY DAD WERE ALL I HAD LEFT, THEN HE DIED. EDWARD THAT WAS HARD TO GO THROUGH. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THERE EDWARD, BUT WERE YOU!? NOPE. I APPARENTLY HADN'T DONE SOMETHING SO YOU LEFT ME." I yelled, finally letting it all off of my chest.

My voice softened, and I started to cry,

"Edward, we had been friends for our whole lives, and you left me. Like I was some unwanted toy, something that was over played with. Edward, I loved you! You must have known that, I told you for Gods sake! I told you when were were 8 years old! I wasn't lying you asshole! And then... and then... when I needed you the most, you left, and never came back. I stayed at my house waiting for you Edward, waiting for you to come back, even after I became a sprite Edward. I WAITED FOR YOU, and for nothing. Your family finally moved, and my last hope my shredded. I had to move on Edward, and I finally had. Until you came back, and had to remind me of the hell I went through! THE HELL THAT HAS BEEN MY LIFE SINCE THE DAY YOU LEFT ME!" I finished yelling at him, and by the time all was said, my face must have been as red as a tomato, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I must have looked horrid. But what did I care, even if Edward was gorgeous that doesn't make up for what he did to me.

I chanced a glance at Edward, he looked like a dying man. Like he was burning from the inside out, I cried harder. His eyes were tortured, but he deserved it. I began to ran away but I heard someone chasing me.

"Bella, Bella, Come back!!" He was screaming. He could catch me I was sure of it, but he was giving me the choice, the choice that he didn't have to run, that if I would come willingly it would be better. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't go back there. He didn't deserve me if he didn't chase after me.

My arms were ripped from their running position and I saw Edward's eyes burning into mine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried please, let me explain. I love you." Edward pleaded with me.

I was in a state of shock, he loved me? What was he talking about, he left me, he never loved me. Ever, I was sure of it. I couldn't do anything but gape at Edward. He started to explain in a soft, almost sobbing voice,

"Bella, I'm so sorry, love, please, please forgive me, hear me out. Your father was like the father I never had, since my father never was home and was a raging alcoholic. Your father was all I had, your family was like mine, love, please, understand that." He stated, I didn't believe anything he said, and he somehow knew this, probably from my eyes, I was like an open book, damn it.

"I'm telling the truth please believe me." He said while glancing around. I looked up from his eyes and realized we were in downtown Seattle, the metro buzzing above us. He suddenly pulled me into his arms and kissed me with all his might. I had to must integrity for this. I pulled away sharply, and smacked him across the face, this time just leaving an imprint on his otherwise flawless cheek. He looked shocked, but dragged me to a car. It was his stupid volvo, I has always liked volvos, so I climbed in. We were about 30 minutes away from Forks, when he suddenly took a sharp turn onto the highway that lead to a different town.

"Edward where are you taking me?" I asked sharply, using my tongue as the sword in this battle.

He looked at me with tortured eyes, and gave me a weak half-smile. He began explaining everything that had happened to him since I had last talked to him as a mortal,

"Bella, I'm sorry I ran away from you, It wasn't what I ever intended, believe me on this." I scoffed at his stupid remark.

"Bella believe me damn it! I LOVE YOU! Please just hear me out!" He said angrily.

"Temper, Temper." I chided him.

"Like I was saying, I never intended to run away from you. But, when your father died I had to get away. I blamed you for his death Bella, because even though he died of the Spanish Influenza, I thought... I thought you could have somehow saved him. Like it was your fault for not trying hard enough Bella, like you didn't want him to live." He sighed out.

"So I ran, I ran as fast as I could. But I didn't get very far, I contracted the Spanish influenza, and was in my dying bed, when Carlisle came to me. He quickly turned me into what I am today, a vampire. He made me as a companion, because since he had been a vampire for over 250 years, he had gotten lonely. After he changed me, I saw everything clearly, that you couldn't have done anything Bella, anything at all to save Charlie..." He took a deep breath and continued,

"So I returned to your house, hoping, no praying, that you would still be there. But I couldn't return for nearly 10 years... It had taken me a while to get away from human blood you see... And when I returned you were nowhere in sight.. I tried to track you down, find you somehow in the world, hoping you hadn't died. But I never found anything, so I continued on as Carlisle companion, as his son. Our family quickly grew as he created Esme & Rose. Who then created Emmett. And then Alice and Jasper came to us. But every day Bella, every single day, I thought of you. I thought of how I had betrayed you, and how if I could I would do anything to make things right. I'm so sorry Bella, so deeply, deeply, sorry." He finally finished his story. I was crying, hard.

"IF YOU MISSED ME SO MUCH WHY DIDN'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!" I sobbed out,

"I don't know Bella, maybe it was because I didn't have any hope left... You look the same, and I'm ashamed to say that I didn't recognize you, I did realize that there was something familiar about you, but I didn't know what, and then I couldn't read your mind so I was utterly confused." he explained,

"Wait, what? Read my mind, what are you talking about Edward?" I asked curiously, what was he talking about?!

"Oh... some vampires have special powers, and mine just happens to be reading minds, well, everyones mind, except yours that is." he said while a sheepish smile appeared on his perfect lips.

I looked at him fiercely, but slowly a smile formed on my lips. How could I be mad at Edward? Even if he had caused me hell. He had been in the same hell as me. I looked at him sheepishly, and said slowly, and softly,

"I forgive you Edward, but please, never leave me again."

With the final words, I was in his cold, hard arms, my lips were searching his and when they finally met it was like a fire,

His cold lips felt so good on my warmer ones, like they were meant to be, I slowly traced my tongue along the flawless skin of his lips, he shivered a little bit, but continued the passionate embrace. I finally had to break the kiss to take a deep breath of air, I smiled up at him, and he flashed his perfect crooked smile.

I twisted my hands into his messy, bronze hair, and his lips found mine again, then slowly he began to trail them down my neck, and finally, by my ear, where he began to whisper loving words.

It was after all of this I realized the we had stopped driving, we were parked in a giant open field.

"What is this place Edward?" I asked shyly,

He just grinned up at me hugely, flashing all of his vampire teeth, strangely it was a huge turn on, and I started to make my way to his lips again, this time our tongues doing a dance inside of our mouths. It started to get rougher as I unbuttoned his shirt. He grabbed my hand to stop me but I wouldn't be stopped, instead I ripped the shirt apart. Smiling slyly, I began to caress his perfect chest. He closed his eyes and just sat there for the longest time. Until, finally he opened his eyes, and lovingly said,

"Bella you are by far the most perfect woman I have ever met." I turned bright red at this comment, and sighed,

"Edward, seriously where are we?"

He smiled his crooked smile again, and I nearly fainted.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked while laughing. His laughter was like bells ringing sweetly underwater. I gave him a quick hug and said,

"No idea."

With that he opened his door, and I got a better view of the place,

I took a sharp intake of breath, and Edward seemed to notice.

**Alright if anyone is wondering, the song I used in this chapter is **

**I'm Gone, I'm Going**

**by Lesley Roy**

**It's really good, so you should listen to it, I kind of got my inspiration for this chapter from that song. But anyways, where are they?! Any what will happen in the next chapter?! OOOOO only I know!! muahaha..**

**So I figure I'll update every Sunday, just to let everyone know :D**

**REVIIEWWWWW!!**


	7. Homecoming

**A'N: I know, I know, it's saturday, but my friends picking me up in 2 hours for a party, and I figured with the extra time I'd write some more, and drink some coffee.. Oh!! Thank you so much guys for the reviews!! :D they mean a ton to me, but now that I think about it, I could make this story be wayyyyy better. So I'm going to try to do this in this next chapter, I have nothing planned... haha so it might suck, but that's ok.**

**PS. I don't own Twilight, let alone Edward... sigh**

**BPOV**

I'm pretty sure Edward thought I was attacking him. I jumped ontop of him and started to kiss him all over the place. On his neck, arm, nose, neck, and I'm pretty sure I even slobbered on his elbow.

"ha-ha" he chuckled,

"Thanks Bella, now I have to go take a bath." He said while winking at me. I sensed the doubled meaning almost immediately, and no matter how hard I tried to contain it, I blushed.

I decided to get back to the point, of why I had slobbered all over him. _The meadow._

"Edward... how did you, how did this pla... ho...w? What happened?" I managed to stutter out.

It was where we grew up together. I could name almost every rock, every nook & cranny, every pond. But it was so different.. _it was magnificent. _The buildings were almost completely reduced to rubble, but I could still make out my own bedroom, and the window that Edward use to appear in. I took a quick inhale of breath before looking around more. I could see Edward's house, the giant white mansion that I had always thought of as my second home. His servants were almost like parents to me, I shivered. I remembered the last time I had seen Edward's father, stumbling into the house a drunken fool. I quickly blocked that thought out of my mind, I was home, and with Edward. Two things that I had never thought possible again. I smiled.

"Edward..." I sighed, and immediately pulled his ice cold hand into my own warmer one. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face, it was breath taking.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you like it, I thought you might not, since it's so different from when we were children..." He explained.

"No, no, I don't just like it Edward, I love it. But, how did you remember exactly where to find it?" I asked, truly curious. I had searched for this place for almost a decade, but my human memories had faded, so it was more like a wild goose chase.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile before answering me in a slightly mocking tone,

"Jezz, Bella it's not that hard, some of my best years were spent here, how could I forget the place?"

"Oh, and I suppose the whole tracking thing did come in handy. It was actually quite easy, love, I just followed your scent, well... your old scent, since it has apparently changed."

"How did you even know what I smelled like? You weren't a vampire until I was completely turned into a sprite." I replied, hah, he thought he knew it all. I'd show him.

He faked a laugh,

"Ha-ha, Bella you forgot that I was madly in love with you, I must have just been that good."

I scoffed, yeah, right.

"MMmmm, I'm sure Edward, but seriously, stalker much?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha, that's for me to know, and you to find out." He winked at me.

I blushed again, darn it. Why can't I control my stupid red face? I looked around, and spotted our old favorite spot, the pond. All of the sudden a brilliant idea came to mind. ah, we'll see who's the know it all.

"Edward... remember the pond?"

I tried to act seductive, and I think it worked because as soon as the words had come out of my mouth Edward's expression changed.

"Yes." He simply said, but his voice gave him away, it was undoubtedly husky.

I giggled a little bit to myself, I would show him. I could be strong enough not to give him what he wanted though. haha, that would come later.

"You said you needed a bath, did you not?" I asked, as innocently as I thought was possible for me.

His only reply was a simple head nod up & down. He looked at me with plain lust in his eyes, I couldn't help but smile back at him, and pray that my eyes didn't mirror his. This is going to be harder than I thought..

I quickly strutted over to a large tree next to the pond. I recognized it immediately, and not just because of the giant **B & E 4 EVER **in an even bigger heart. It was the same tree that we had used to jump into the pond so many years back. I started to take off my jeans & t-shirt. Before I gave Edward a good view I was already plunging head first into the pond.

I surfaced and looked around for where Edward had gone. He was no where to be seen, but for some reason I knew that he was staring at me. So for his benefit alone I "accidentally" stepped on a fish and had to jump out of the water. My Victoria's secret underwear and bra were clinging to me, leaving me no modesty whatsoever. I blushed, but quickly hid my face in my hair, this was all part of the plan. I climbed the tree, and dove head first, once again. This time coming up with my hair behind me, and trying to look as seductive as possible. I heard a groan.

"Edward, the point of going in the pond was to clean you, silly. Come on out." I said while motioning with my index finger for him to join me.

He quickly came out of his hiding spot, which was so unoriginal it hurt, he was hiding behind a shrub that had always been my hide-and-seek spot. I laughed, then choked, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. This was definitely not part of the plan. I stared wide eyed at his perfectly chiseled chest, arms, back, and legs. He broke out into a sprint and jumped into the pond, splashing me beyond belief.

Before he came up, I literally slapped myself across the face, I had to show him.

**EPOV**

The cool water had helped a little bit, but not enough. When I reached the surface of the water I saw her looking like the goddess she was. Her brown eyes were moist with water, her hair looked almost black, and ran to her mid back. I groaned inside, she was to tempting for her own good. I quickly swan over to her and put my arms around her.

"Bella, you are utterly beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver, but then it seemed as if she just brushed it off, she answered in a deep, seductive voice,

"And you Mr. Cullen, are by far the sexiest man I've ever met."

I smiled a little at her joke, I was nothing compared to her. I was cold, pale, and dead. While she was tanner than me, not by much, warm, and very much alive.

I leaned in and started to stroke soothing circles on her arm. She sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes, she started to lean in. I could feel the electricity between us, and couldn't wait for the contact.

"Edward..." she started, sighing my name. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed to have her.

I grabbed her roughly, but not enough to hurt her, then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed my neck slowly, and started to make her way up to my ear, after she was done with that journey she smiled sweetly, and I could feel her breath on my lips. It felt, and smelled so good. I couldn't take this torture anymore, I leaned in and was just inches from her mouth.

I could almost taste her breath, I closed my eyes, and leaned into the remanding space between us.

**BPOV**

I saw my chance, he was leaning in. I knew if I didn't take this my plan wouldn't be a success, I couldn't stand to be away from him anymore, so I made my move quickly.

"TITLE WAVEEEEEEEE" I screamed, he would know what it meant.

He jumped quickly, and stared at me hardly,

"YOU LI–" he started, but he was abruptly interrupted when a giant splash hit him dead in the face.

I ran away screaming, and laughing my head off, I couldn't breathe... His facial expression was priceless. It was a mixture of hatred, lust, agony, and surprise.

I grabbed my clothes, and started to sprint towards my old bedroom. I was sprinting as fast as I could, which was pretty slow, but with my head-start I should have been able to beat him.

He came up behind my and pulled me to a stop,

"YOU LITTLE MINX!" He growled playfully at me,

I shrieked, and started to laugh uncontrollably,

"You, you, yo.., should...seen... fa...hahahahaha." was all I could get out.

He grinned evilly, and said,

"You think that's funny, do you? I'll show you what's funny!"

He reached for me, and started to tickle me, I dropped to the ground immediately,

"Ed– hah, That's – not...–stop...t..." I managed to giggle out.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I couldn't breathe anymore, but it was the happiest time in my whole life.

He finally stopped and I reached for his face, he truly was beautiful, more beautiful than most of the women I had known in my life time, I started to stretch my face up to his, and started to breathe unsteadily,

___Who took the Bomp from the Bompalompalomp?  
Who took the Ram from the Ramalamading dong?_

___You bought a new van the first year of yr band  
Yr cool and I hardly wanna say "not"  
Because I'm so bored that I'd be entertained  
Even by a stupid FN' linoleum floor, linoleum floor_

I was caught off guard, and started to giggle like a school girl again, I loved this song!! I sang along to the ring-tone. Apparently Edward wasn't as thrilled, he swore under his breath and answered it coldly,

**EPOV**

"Alice, what do you want?" I answered coldly, annoyed that she would dare interrupt me.

"Edward!! I just wanted to say get your butt back in Forks!!" She said, obviously annoyed.

"What, why would I want to do that? I'm enjoying myself right where I am." I said, with a tiny hint of double meaning in it.

she sighed into the phone before rambling on,

"Edward! You can't have Bella all to yourself you know! I want to meet her too! I know were going to be like, best friends!" How did she know that? Oh wait, right, physic, sometimes that got real annoying.

"Fine Alice, we'll get there in about 2 hours, ok?" I answered, more than slightly annoyed.

"Ok, thanks big brother!" She said while laughing,

"See you in 2 hours, love youu!!" She said sarcastically, I really hated it when people got really emotional with me,

"Yeah, goodbye." I coldly answered.

"Don't be too long, and don't have to much fun." I could almost see her winking at me through the phone. I hung it up immediately and swore under my breath.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about meeting my family of vampires?" I asked jokingly.

She looked like she was about to throw up.

**That's all I have time to write! I'm sorry my friend is picking me up in 30 minutes, and I still have to make coffeee, ahhhh!! But yeah, sorry to leave you hanging, but the next chapter will be better, what do you think of the length? It's 2,010 words, so tell me if you want it longer, or shorter? That'd be weird. I might update tomorrow, but I'm not sure, cause I have a crap ton of APUSH, AP LIT & CHEM homework, so idk.**

**So REVIEW!! and tell me what you think, oh and sorry I switched POVs a lot in this chapter, but I thought it was nessisary, if you want me to stop, just say the magic words ... "review" haha alright. I'm done with my rambling oh!**

**RiGHT! the song I used was.**

**"Deceptacon" by Le Tigre**

**it's kind of old, but it came up on shuffle. **

**soo..**

**REVIEW!!**

**333 Amy.**


	8. Meet The Rents

**A/N: **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a crap load of homework. which I still have but I figured I'd write this chapter,because I already know where I'm going to go with this story... sooooo, hope you like it! :D Oh, I'd like to thank all the reviewersss!! yay! haha I'm trying to make this one longer, but it's kind of hard. But i'll try my best! :) Ok so the songs that gave me inspiration for this chapter include.**

**1.) Decode - Paramore (it's in the twilight movie soundtrack!!)**

**and**

**2.) Time is running out - Muse**

**those are really good songs, and if you want you can listen to them while reading the chapter, trust me, they are amazing!! Not to mention they both remind me of Twilight to the extreme!**

Previously on Ancient Encounters

_"So, Bella, how do you feel about meeting my family of vampires?" I asked jokingly._

_She looked like she was about to throw up._

BPOV

His..His...His... _family_? I didn't know if I could handle that. I hadn't met a family in over 90 years. Well, besides Jessica's mom. But that didn't really count, Jessica didn't mean anything to me, and I sure didn't care what her mother thought of me. Somehow Edward's family was, _different_. A thousand thoughts came to mind all at once, _What if they don't like me? I won't be pretty enough for them, They'll hate me. What if they have a deep hatred of sprites? They've probably heard all about me, and hate the pain I caused Edward..._

My doubts, and fear must have shown on my face because Edward suddenly looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Bella, don't worry, I promise you they won't attack you. You'll be perfectly safe."

What? What was he talking about? Why would his family even attack me in the first place? _Oh. _They're vampires, it's so obvious. I laughed out loud (or at least tried to, It sounded more like a nervous giggle). Why would I be afraid of Vampires? I was immortal, what could they do to me? Nothing. They could do nothing at all. I looked up at Edward and saw the worry in his eyes was still there. I quickly got the situation under control,

"What? Edward, what are you talking about? You're worried because you think I'm _afraid_ of your family?" I said.

"You're not scared?" He said with a huge grin beginning to form on his flawless lips. I thought about my answer hard before I finally answered.

"No, I'm terrified." I said bluntly. His face dropped just then and I realized my mistake, he still thought I was afraid of his family in _that_ way.

"No, no, listen to me Edward," I said while forcing him to look me straight in the eye, by grabbing his face in-between my hands. "I'm not afraid that your family will hurt me...I'm afraid of...wel...I'm afr..." I stuttered uselessly. Finally I decided to just say it all,

"Edward I'm just afraid that they won't like me. I mean I did cause you pain for the whole time that you've known them, so why would they like me, it doesn't make any sense. Not to mention I'm nothing extrodinary, I'm just a plain sprite, and speaking of that, what if they don't like sprites? It wouldn't be the first time... I mean I understand where they're coming from and everything but it's just, I can't help what I am. I really, just, Edward... I.Don't.Know.If.I.Can.Do.This." I said in a rush.

"Bella! Bella! Stop it! They'll love you, what is there to hate? Trust me on this one. You've already met Alice, and she loves you, doesn't she?" He replied in his deep velvety voice. Alice, I had forgotten about her. Even if the rest of his family did hate me, I'd always find a friend in Alice. This calmed me down a little bit, but not enough. I started to hyperventilate.

Edward fell to the ground laughing so hard that if he could, tears would be streaming down his face. I glared at him, and felt even more nervous. It took about 15 minutes for him to calm down.

"Alright we have to go Bella. Alice is already going to be furious it took us this long. I'll have to drive triple the speed limit to make it home on time." He told me, with laughter still in his voice, and eyes. I shuddered, I thought his 100 MPH was fast enough, how was his 150 MPH going to feel? I looked at him nervously, and agreed quickly by nodding my head. I highly doubted that my voice would work right now.

I walked around to the passenger door but before I could open it myself Edward had already done it. I scoffed and heard Edward disguise a laugh in a cough. I looked down at the door right before I got in and saw a giant scrape running on the side of the door. I blushed, hard. Edward noticed my new state, and just looked at me with humor in his eyes.

"Feeling bad about your actions earlier, Miss. Swan?" he mocked.

I scoffed again, _I'll just have to fix it on some later day. _Smiling to myself, I finally sat down in the leather seats. **(I can't remember if they were leather, so if I'm wrong, don't get mad!!)**

The car ride was a silent one, but that didn't bother me. I was use to the silence, and it comforted me in a certain way. This silence wasn't an awkward one, whenever Edward was around me I always felt comfortable for some strange reason. We were probably about 5 minutes away from him house when I started to think about meeting his family again. I started to think of things to say to them, so no awkward silences would occur. I would tell them about my history, but only if they asked. I hoped they wouldn't ask about how I was transformed. As a habit I was biting my bottom lip, apparently Edward noticed.

"What in God's name are you thinking about? You're driving me crazy!" he asked sharply. I laughed, recalling how he wasn't able to read my mind for some strange reason. I decided I'd tell him the truth.

"I was thinking about all the things I could say to your family, you know, so it doesn't get awkward?" I asked this in a questioning way, seeking his approval. He smiled a breath-taking crooked smile, and I swooned. This made him laugh out loud. I silently cursed the effect he had on me, it simply wasn't fair that he could dazzle me, and I could do no such thing to him. We were going down a dirt road by this point, and I could see a giant white house in-front of us. I took a sharp intake of air before finally realizing that this was his house.

"Yo..u.. li...ve... here?!" I shouted at him. I could see him laughing at my reaction. It wasn't that funny! This was an amazing house, and he should know it!

"Yep, this is home sweet home." He said

I looked up, examining the house more closely, it truly was gorgeous, it was an old Victorian style mansion, I could almost imagine women with big dresses, and men in suits. Seeing this house was like opening a truly magnificent present on christmas morning. Without realizing it, I was heading towards the big house, walking through the doors, and waiting at the spiraling staircase.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, would you come here please?" Edward whispered, I wasn't surprised that this was how he talked to his family, Vampires could hear almost 100 times better than sprites. Before I knew it I was standing in-front of 7 of the most beautiful people i'd ever seen.

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed and ran over to me surrounding me in a hard hug. I saw a giant vampire boy in the corner of my eye. He was huge! His muscle bulging out of his shirt. After Alice's hug I glanced around nervously and looked at all of Edward's family. The most beautiful by far was Edward, or maybe not, maybe I was just being prejudice, who knew? There was a stunning blonde with long hair, who apparently was dating the big burly boy. I then decided to chance a glance at the "parents" of the household.

Carlisle was beautiful also, but not as much as Edward. He looked as if he was about 23 years old, and his piercing golden eyes were full of compassion. I looked at the woman who I assumed was Esme standing next to him. She had long brown hair, and a caring look in her golden eyes. All of the sudden I felt a wave of comfort wash over me, I was overwhelmed with the affect and had no idea where it was coming from.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled, "Stop doing that to her!"

I looked around confused and obviously everyone saw something funny in my reaction, because they all laughed like I was on the outside of some inside joke. Edward scoffed at his family and turned to me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Carlisle and Esme," he pointed out Carlisle, and the woman standing next to him, so I was right, that was Esme.

"Alice you already know, and that's Jasper. I'm afraid he may have been messing with your emotions." Edward pointed out a gorgeous blonde haired boy, who looked like he could be twins with the blonde girl, he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice." I said with a nervousness in my voice, it didn't sound like me at all, I sounded like a young girl. Not some 108 year old.

"What do you mean messing with my emotions?" I asked, truly curious.

"All in good time, Bella." Edward replied.

"This is Rose, and Emmett." He pointed to the remaining couple, the buff boy, and gorgeous girl, how predictable.

"Hey Bella! Nice to eh. finally meet you!" Emmett said in a booming voice. He instantly reminded me of the older brother I never had. I laughed at him. Then I couldn't breathe, apparently Emmett had decided to mimic Alice, and gave me a huge bear hug.

"..Can't...breathe" I managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry!" He smiled sheepishly at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, Edward's family was so nice. Or so I thought. I looked over to Rose and saw that she was throwing daggers at me with her eyes. Edward suddenly turned to Rose, and gave her a warning glare. _What was that all about?_

Suddenly Esme rushed forward, looking slightly embarrassed of Rosalie's behavior.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you! Edward has said so much about you. I feel as if I already know you." She said with a friendly smile on her lips.

"Thanks, I'm really happy I saw Edward again, and I'm sure we'll grow to be friends." I replied, god I sounded stupid. Why couldn't I ever say anything right?

Esme just smiled at me before saying,

"Well Edward, why don't you go show Bella your room?" I smiled, of course I wanted to see his room. He silently grabbed my hand and started to direct me up the stairs. Finally, we came across a door, which I figured was his. I remembered that he must have just moved in yesterday or some day over the summer, so maybe he wasn't all unpacked. This was not the case.

I walked over the threshold and was instantly reminded of Edward's room back in 1918. There was a giant black couch in the center of his room, on the walls were an endless amount of C.D's. I gawked at them, and recognizing a few of my old favorites rushed to play them.

"Edward, you finally got a taste in music!" I joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." He sarcastically replied, while rolling his eyes. I walked over to him, feeling more at home here than at my own house, this could be a home, not just a house for me. I walked over to where Edward was sitting on his couch, with deliberate slowness.

The look in his eyes changed in an instant from that of humor to that of passion. I sat down on his lap, and felt a shudder pass through me that had nothing to do with his cold skin. I put my hand in his hair, and he let out a low growl. I laughed. Suddenly our position was changed, he was sitting on top of me, and his lips were locked against mine, I let out a low moan. How can he have this affect on me? I was suddenly overwhelmed with what was going through my body. Everything felt like it was on fire all at once, and the only thing that could cool it down was Edward's ice-cold skin. I stroked his cheek with my finger, and he shuddered before breaking the kiss. He started to trail kisses down my neck, then up again to my jaw line. I was in total paradise, all I could concentrate on was his lips on my skin. How cold they felt compared to my warm skin. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head, showing his perfectly white, and well muscled chest. It was exactly as I remembered it in the pond. I trailed kisses down his chest, all the way to his abdomen, before finally returning to his mouth. There I found his tongue eagerly waiting for me, our tongues once again did a dance in our mouths.

"Edward..." I sighed.

His tongue was currently tracing a path by my ear, I could feel his warm breath down my neck. I started to breathe heavily, before realizing something. But, I pushed it out of my mind in an instance, but it refused to go away completely. During our make out session it kept popping back into my head, I finally realized that my curiosity had to be quenched.

"Edward, hold on. I..I.. I need to ask you something." I mumbled out, my mind still slightly dazed by his mere presence.

"Anything love," he replied while still kissing my neck.

"I was wondering.. what did you mean by Jasper was messing with my emotions?" I asked, truly curious. He let out a moan and pulled away from me, obviously upset that I destroyed the mood. He sighed,

"Well remember how I told you that I could read minds? While some vampires have special powers, Jasper just happens to be one of them, along with Alice." He told me.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused. What was he talking about special powers? That was normal for vampires, to be able to read minds, and such?!

"Well see, Alice can see into the future, nothing is set in stone though. It's based on what people are thinking at that exact moment. The person can still change their mind, which would change their future, do you understand?" He asked. I just looked at him with doubtful eyes, and he went on to elaborate.

"Bella, hmm, well, here's an example, I might decide to go buy a book at the store, and Alice would see me doing that, but before I actually reached the store I decided I didn't want to anymore. That I wanted instead, to go buy say.. a piano? So what Alice saw wouldn't actually happen because I changed my mind. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I get the gist of it." I answered, of course I had a vague idea of what he was talking about, but I didn't know for sure.

"But why? I don't understand, why do Vampires have powers?" I voiced my question.

"Well, no one knows for sure, but Carlisle has a theory that we take one prominent trait from our human lives and bring it to this life. He thinks that Alice was a physic while she was human, and being a vampire only strengthened it. He also thinks that I had a strange ability to know what people were thinking when I was human. And if you remember correctly Bella, I'm pretty sure I always knew what was on your mind." He answered casually.

"ha-ha, and that was real hard, Edward, you know you were the only thing that was ever on my mind." I said, it was always obvious what was on my mind, but I do remember him being able to read people easily. hmm.. that's odd.

"So now Jasper, he has a... different... kind of ability. He can sense the emotions of the people around him, and if he wants to, he can make that person feel any emotion he wants." He explained, then suddenly shuddered. what?

"What? Why did you shudder?" I asked

"Oh. I was just remembering a trick that Jasper played on me and Emmett once, hmm..." he was deep in thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_EPOV_

_"Hey Emmett, do you want to go hunting with me and Jasper tonight? We figured we'd get it in before going to school tomorrow." I asked nicely. Of course I knew that he would accept, Emmett was always the one to go on random hunting trips._

_"Sure dude! Count me in!" He answered rather enthusiastically. I never understood how he found pleasure in hunting, to me it was just a necessity, not a pleasurable activity._

_"Alright, well let's go then, I'll go get Jazz!" I screamed_

_"JAZZZ GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs up the stairs. Since I was getting no reply, I decided to walk up there and get him myself. I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts, that I wasn't listening to Jasper & Alice's._

_I walked right into their bedroom and stood in shock at what I saw, Alice & Jasper...doing it. I slammed the door shut so fast that it almost broke down, I started cracking up. Obviously Emmett knew something was up, and I had to explain everything I saw to him. He started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Finally Jasper came downstairs,_

_"Hey Jasper, eh, hope Edward didn't interrupt anything." Emmett said while smirking, and wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Jasper turned deadly silent, then cursed a few times about how I was a "good for nothing bastard." Emmett & I simply laughed harder at his remarks._

_"Alright assholes, let's just get this over with ok?" Jasper said angrily._

_"Language!" Esme shouted from somewhere out in the garden. Jasper cussed more under his breath. This was too good to be true._

_I started to feel funny during the hunting trip, I kept looking at Emmett, and imagining him as Bella, and I could tell he was imagining me as Rosalie. At least I wasn't the only one. Then suddenly while I was taking down a giant bear, I felt something cold against my neck, I looked up to see Emmett kissing me passionately. I didn't really mind, and I don't know why. Then all of the sudden we were in a giant hug, and it felt nice. I looked up and saw a camera in my face with Jasper behind it laughing hysterically, it was then I realized that Jasper was getting back at us, by playing with our emotions. I got up and started stalking towards him._

_"Hey Edward, it's alright, I'm all for gay marriage." Jasper said jokingly. It wasn't funny. I walked over to him and punched him straight in the face. Of course it wouldn't hurt it. But the insult was still there. Quickly I stalked back to the house. I looked around and suddenly I saw Alice giggling in the corner of the room._

_"What's so funny?" I asked, grumpily. She suddenly burst out laughing and took out a mini laptop with a single video on it. With Emmett & I as the stars._

BPOV

After Edward had finished telling me his story, I was crying on the floor, from laughing so hard. I was never going to get on Jasper's bad side! After a while we decided to start where we had left off.

I slowly climbed on-top of Edward again, and whispered in his right ear,

"I love you"

He pulled me down on-top of him harder and started to kiss me more deeply,

"B..e..l..l..a" Alice said, suddenly bursting through Edward's door is a dry heave.

"Alice, what is it?!" Edward asked worriedly,

Suddenly he was staring blankly at me, obviously in shock. What the hell was going on?!

"What?? What's wrong, Alice, Edward?" I asked about to break down into tears, what was happening? And what did it have to do with me?

"Bella," Alice finally managed to choke out,

"How exactly does a sprite die?" She whispered to me through her dry sobs.

**A/N: Alright so it's longer just like I promised!! How do you like my cliffy?? Crafty, eh? haha, alright well review, or else I won't update soon! MUAHAHAH black mail, oh! and sorry if this chapter seemed like a repeat kind of thing, I needed Bella to know about the powers, for future reference. **

**So how do you like it?!**

**Review!!**

**--amy.**

**Ps. this is 3,631 words, woot!**


	9. Author's Note :: Sorry guys! read!

**A/N: Alright sorry, I know you're not suppose to do this is your story. But I forgot to say something after my last chapter,**

**Jacob is coming back! Don't worry I haven't forgot him, just out of curiosity, how many of you want him to come back?**

**Oh and just so all you Edward fans out there don't freak out.**

**I'm 100 team Edward. I actually hated Jacob with a passion until the end of Breaking Dawn. Alright, just putting that out there.**


	10. Attacker

**A/N: Alright sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks? But I've had like no free time thanks to volleyball [rawr!] but thats over on monday, so I'm pumped to actually have a social life!!! Ohh! Ok, so how many of you guys have read the blue bloods series? I started reading it to get over my obsession with twilight, and it's actually alright. I mean of course it's no twilight, and you don't really get to know the characters that well... But well, it's alright, and all I'm going to say is that the ending of the 3rd book SUCKED! haha alright so onward with my story, sorry if I don't finish the chapter today, but I only have like 2 hours until volleyball practice, **

**haha I'd like to give a shout-out to SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush because her review made me almost pee my pants, haha I was at my friends house last night and I read it, and I was like laughing ridiculously hard, and ps. I'm the only one who can do death threats!! :D**

**So while reading this you can listen to**

**- I'm not you're boyfriend baby (3oh!3)**

**-Chokechain (3oh!3)**

**it has nothing to do with the story, but i like 3oh!3, they're amazing, "Starstruckk", and "Don't trust me" are also really good songs by 3oh!3**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I looked around frantically, first at Alice, then my gaze rested on Edward. He was still clearly in shock, and I didn't like him in shock. He was staring at me with a gaping mouth, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. He was impossibly pale, more so than usual, and his eyes had suddenly turned a midnight black color. It scared me, I never wanted to see Edward like this, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I went over to him and put my arm softly around his shoulder, I started to run soothing circles on his upper arm. Funny how I should be the one comforting him, but I had gone through this phase before. Sighing I asked,

"How can I die? I knew this would come up now, but why didn't you knock before you came in?"

Alice was still staring at me, dry heaves occasionally escaping her small chest,

"I...I...saw it Bella, I saw a man running through the woods, and then he attacked you, and you just... lay there, bleeding, I just... I.. Bella.." She finally finished, and came running over to me, almost knocking me over with her forceful hug. I thought about this for a moment, what did I really know about death? I mean, I had tried suicide countless times, but that's about all.. Maybe I could die. _No that couldn't happen_, I told myself. I had to get Edward out of this horrible state,

"I can't die Alice, it's just not possible, I've tried everything. You probably just saw me bleeding, I bleed all the time, just like humans, but blood-loss for me is nothing, it won't kill me, it will just slow me down for a few minutes."

It was true, I had lost a lot of blood in my life, but I had never died from it. The worst that had happened was when I was in Venice, and a bulldog had attacked me. Edward suddenly looked up at me with a light shining dimly in his eyes, it was obvious he didn't believe me, but I had to keep trying.

"Edward, listen to me, nothing is going to happen to me. If you really want proof attack me yourself." I finished with emphasis,

It was obvious he still didn't believe me, since he looked over anxiously at Alice. But to my surprise she was staring at me with a huge smile on her face,

"Well then Bella, what do you say to shopping?!? I couldn't help but notice, well.... you need a knew wardrobe."

I smiled at this, leave it to Alice to change the mood into a much lighter one, maybe her and Jasper were more alike then they thought...

I quickly glanced at Edward to see if he was in a better mood, and although on the surface he looked like he had forgot all about it, I could see the little signs of tension in his jaw. The tick in his cheek, he was still worried. I sighed, wondering if he would ever stop being so overprotective, I could take care of myself. But still... I wondered if I could somehow die, I had never done research on it so I was only guessing that I was completely immortal. I made a mental note to google it later tonight. Alice was still eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat, probably wondering what color I would look best in or something pointless, I shuddered at the thought of being dressed up like Barbie. Until I imagined Edward as Ken, mmmmm.

"Bella, let's go downstairs and watch T.V until it's time for you to go to bed." Edward chocked out, or at least it sounded like that to me. His voice was choppier, and rougher than before Alice's "interruption".

"Fine." I said and walked over to his side, he cautiously put his arm around my waist and started to drag me down the stairs. The last thing I saw before I descended the stairs was Alice, staring out the window with glazed over eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost mid-night, but I had to get back home, I had to know. Edward had left for a late night hunting trip. I had seen it all, since after watching "The Strangers" I had pretended to be sleeping, keeping my breathing even. Eventually Emmett had come bounding in, forcing a somber Edward to go hunting for school tomorrow. This was my only chance, I probably only had a maximum of 3 hours, until Edward would come looking for me, I quickly scratched out a note;

_Edward,_

_I had to run home to get a change of clothes, I hope you don't mind, but I'm just not into Alice's "style". I hope you had a good time hunting, and killed a ton of deer! I'll see you in school tomorrow, save me a seat?_

_XoXo,_

_Bella_

I felt bad lying to Edward, but I had to find out, and if it turned out that there was something, or someone out there that could kill me, I didn't want Edward to see me break down. I knew that I would, my life had just started to get good, and this would just put an end to all that. Not to mention that I couldn't put Edward & his families safety at steak. If something was coming after me, I didn't want them to get involved, I couldn't have anything happen to them, knowing it was all my fault. But where would I go? I couldn't stay in Forks obviously, but would Edward really let me go? I was starting to fall back in love with him. It just didn't seem fair that once we finally found each other, we had to be forced apart. No, God isn't that cruel, he wouldn't rip us apart just when we had found each other, would he? No, he wouldn't. And thats what my train of thought was, as I ran through the woods to my house.

I sprinted up the stairs and to my computer. I saw it on my bed, which was messily thrown about everywhere. Hmm, I thought I made that earlier today, oh well. I brought up google without even looking at my horoscope on my customized "igoogle". I quickly typed in the little search box, _"Sprites + Death legends"._

_192,387,192 results._

_greeattt..._

I looked at the first page and clicked on the 3rd one from the top, it looked promising, it read, "Sprites, what's the deal?". When I opened it up I just saw a green background, which light green words reading, "Sprites, Food." I looked at the clock, it had taken me an hour to get up to my house from the Cullen's. That leaves me with a min. of one hour left. Shit.

I didn't have time to scroll down the whole page, so I typed "death" into the find application. Almost immediately a section was highlighted, it read,

_"Although legend tells us that Sprites are almost un-killable, there is one that states they may be killed, if the right ritual is performed. First they must be cut on their wrists, and ankles, then in order to completely destroy them, their body must be drowned, and buried on hallow ground."_

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I had to leave, soon. What Alice had seen was going to come true, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Except run.

I stared at my computer screen for about 2 minutes, until I heard something downstairs.

_SHIT! Edwards here._

I quickly shut down my computer and pretended to be looking through my closet, I was surprised when cold arms were not wrapped around me in about a second. Instead I heard silence, maybe I had been hearing things? It wouldn't be the first time my imagination got me in trouble. Then I heard it again,

_Thump._

_Whack._

_Skid._

What the hell? I was hyperventilating now, I had to be ready for the attack. I quickly shoved my hand under my mattress and found my father's old dagger, it was apparently from the renaissance period. I wasn't about to let this thing kill me, no chance in hell was that going to happen. I grasped the handle of my dagger even tighter, walking out of my room silently. I walked down the familiar hall that led to the kitchen, I could feel my arm shaking, but I could do nothing to stop it. I took a deep breath before I turned the corner. Then I hurled myself at the giant mass, screaming as I felt the blade pierce through the skin of the back, until it hit something that felt like bone. I quickly grabbed it out of him and ran, ran as fast as I could out of the room, and right into a hard wall.

A cold, hard wall. A wall that was now moving. A wall that grabbed the knife out of my hand. A wall that talked?

"Bella, what the he–.." I heard it say.

NO NO NO NO NO, I couldn't let him get hurt. So with all my might I pushed him back, but he stood there unmoving. I couldn't help myself anymore, I started balling,

"Ed..Ed...wardd gettttt ouuutt off heerreeee." I sobbed into his shirt,

"What the hell Bells?" I heard a familiar gruff voice from the kitchen.

Jacob?

Jacob Black? What in Gods name was he doing here? I couldn't let him get hurt too! Not on my watch.

"...Jacoobb?" I slurred out, truly confused as to why he was standing in my kitchen. I saw Edward scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"Why the hell did you stab me!?!?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing me to flinch into Edward even more. Edward in reply gently put his arms around me and shielded my face with his chest.

"Stop yelling at her damn it, can't you see she's confused?" Edward said, verbally attacking Jacob. What the hell was going on here, and what happened to my attacker? Then I realized it... Jacob was my attacker, but he was just Jacob, he wasn't attacking me, and I had just stabbed him. I ran over to Jacob quickly, and fell to my knees,

"Jacob, I'm so sorry! I thought you were... well... I just... oh god, you bleeding..." I sobbed.

"It's no big deal Bells, us werewolves heal ridiculously fast, see, it's hardly a scratch now." He said softly

I looked at his wound and sure enough it was almost completely gone, I doubted if there would even be a scar...

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Edward demand,

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" was Jacob's reply.

My head was spinning as I stared at the two males. Complete opposites, Edward like ice, Jacob like fire. By the look on their faces they both looked like they wanted to kill each other. I figured since they obviously weren't going to explain anything, I ought to,

"Edward Cullen, this is Jacob Black, a young werewolf from La Push." After I was done introducing Edward to Jacob, I saw Jacob's body go rigid,

"Did you just say Cullen?" He shot at me,

Edward was the one who replied,

"Yes, My father is Carlisle Cullen, and I take it yours is the famous Billy Black?"

How did he know Jacob's dad's name? This didn't make any sense, Edward had just moved here. How did Jacob know him? And why was he shooting murderous glares at him?!

"Of cource," Jacob said with vengeance in his voice,

"Mmmm, then I'm going to have to ask re-new our friendship, correct?" Edward said,

Now I was confused as hell, since when were Edward & Jacob friends? As far as I knew Jacob was only 18 years old, nothing compared to Edward's 107 years of age.

"And I'm going to have to decline, now if you'll excuse us, I have to talk to Bells." Jacob said, obviously mocking Edward's old-english.

"Over my dead body, dog." Edward suddenly spat, in pure rage.

"Leech, I don't know why you're here, or what you want, but get the hell out of my way." Jacob barked,

"You imbecile, I'm Bella's boyfriend, don't tell me to get out of your way." Edward said calmly. Jacob looked at me with pain in his eyes, why was there pain? I hardly knew the boy, so why was he looking at me as if I was cheating on him? He knew nothing of me, and I had no idea why he was in my house. All of the sudden Jacob was gone, and in his place was a single drop of blood.

Edward came rushing over to me, softly touching my face, trying to soothe me. _What...? How did... Edward? Jacob? _

"Edward, how do you know Jacob?" I asked sternly, not wanting to get turned away,

"Bella you need to sit down, you've been through a lot tonight, what I want to know is why you attacked him with this tiny dagger?" He tried to change the subject, and held in his hand my jeweled dagger.

"No! I'm fine, and stop trying to change the subject." I asked, getting angry.

Edward sighed and finally agreed to explain,

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright sorry guys, but I have to go to practice. How do you like the chapter? Don't worry it's going to evolve from this, when I have time, i'll probably write next weekend, because this sunday I have vball practice. Review? Tell me what you think, I kind of took a different angle, I'm thinking about changing the genre from humor to something else, because I'm not that funny.. hahaha**

**Alright, REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10 2nd part

**Here you go, the 2nd part of chapter 10. I finally have more time.**

**Songs to listen to: (just because they are freaking amazinggg!!)**

**Decoy - Paramore**

**Love me dead- Ludo**

**and finally, my chapters are never complete without 3OH!3!!!!!**

**Richman- 3oh!3**

**enjoy :D**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His voice grew rough, as he began to explain the history behind his and Jacob's friendship.

"Bella, first you need to understand, I never chose to be a vampire, it just happened to me. Carlisle found me dying of the Influenza shortly after your father's death,"

I shuddered as I was reminded of my father's death. Edward gently wrapped me in his arms, and I could feel his chest vibrating as he continued his story,

"I had well... for a few years I went out on my own, I decided to come visit this place, Forks," He was obviously oblivious to my doubting look, no way did he meet Jacob then, Jacob wasn't even born until 1989! I decided to let him explain and if he even mentioned Jacob being around, I would know he was lying to me.

"It was always rainy, so I figured it was the perfect place to come and...hide, kind of. Hide from myself, of what I had become. I quickly found a nice house to live in, it was an old victorian, of course it had nothing on my present home, but it was upper-class for the time period. Anyway, I began to take victims, but they were only the ones who were already sinners. I would only drink murderer's, or rapists. I figured I was protecting the innocent, so I was like a police officer in a way. That's what made me it all morally correct in my mind. Of course the whole time I was grieving losing you." His face suddenly displayed a gorgeous, irresistible half-smile, that made him look like a boy again. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Err.. right, where was I?" He asked, sounded slightly disoriented. _Hah, so I could dazzle him too_, I thought smugly.

"Morally correct" I supplied him with the information he needed, since I really did want to hear his story,

"Oh, right, so after a while, I decided to go to school, I figured I could handle myself around humans, as long as I had hunted the night before. Everyday I would show up to school, and learn as much as I possibly could, I soon realized that this kept my mind occupied, and the hurt of missing you was dulled. It went like that basically for 2 years, until one day at school I was confronted by a large, burly man. His name was Billy Black. I had known that Forks was a previously protected area by the Blacks, but I had just assumed that they had all died out." He stopped then, and stared off into space, as if re-living the whole experience. I decided to give him his time, we had almost 5 hours until school. That was plenty of time.

He cleared his throat before he continued,

"Billy informed me that if I did not leave Forks he would virtually destroy me. This sounded like a good idea, so I falsely agreed to his demand. That night I was prepared to die, you see the pain of living without you was to great, so I had to end it. It seemed like I had no other choice. So that night as I was coming upon my prey, I was attacked by a giant wolf. At first I thought it was a werewolf, but it was to controlled, to calm to be one of those, I then realized that the Blacks were actually shape-shifters. He soon realized I could read thoughts, and we began our conversation. It was bascially him telling me to leave or die, that I should take my pick. I calmly told him I had nothing to live for."

I didn't know how much more of Edward's story I could take. I didn't want to think of him not existing right now, I didn't want to think of his arms being gone from my waist. Of his cool breathe not softly caressing my cheeks. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, he seemed to understand. He began to softly stroke my arm with his fingers, drawing circles, and sketching random designs.

"Bella, I just couldn't live without you, you need to understand that. My life was pointless without you, I had no desire to live. You've got to understand, you tried to end your life also, did you not?" At the end of his accusation his voice got hard, and an edge appeared to it.

I understood him completely, I had never thought of it like that. I had tried to end my life, simply because it wasn't worth anything without Edward in it. Even after he had hurt me so deeply, I still couldn't imagine life without him. I remembered the lonely nights perfectly, all the tears, the emptiness. I understood Edward completely now, it's just I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Edward was really real. That he truly, deeply, loved me as much as I loved him. As much as I wanted to believe it, a part of me would always doubt Edward's adoration. I was just plain Bella Swan, while he was Edward Cullen, the last name still made me laugh, a perfect man. I smiled into his chest, which was like my signal of him to continue his story,

"So after I told him I had no desire to live, he began to attack me. When he saw I wasn't fighting back in the slightest he stopped, he told me that my kind my despicable, and that I didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve that comfort, the comfort of the pain to go away. He then slowly walked away from me. It was then I realized that my vacation was over. That I had to accept what I was. I had to accept that I would never die, I would always be in pain. Always remembering what could have been, what could have happened, how stupid I had been. Carlisle then accepted me with arms wide open. That was the last I ever saw of Billy Black." He finished with a sigh.

I didn't understand, then how had he recognized Jacob? Hadn't he said that they should re-new their friendship? It seemed highly un-likely that they had never met before. I didn't get it. I looked at Edward with questioning eyes, he apparently read the question in my eyes, and continued his story once again,

"Later on... in 2005 I met Billy's son, Jacob. It wasn't here in Forks, it was in Canada. I was visiting some of my friends, vampires like us, vegetarians, when he showed up. He was on a rampage, destroying all the vampire's he could find. He found us there, and started attacking. I immediatly reckignised him as a Black. He had the same prominent jaw line, the burly chest, all the signs were there. I tried to reson with him, telling him we weren't like other vampires. I even told him I knew his father. He simply shrugged that off and walked closer to us. He was clearly outnumbered there were 10 of us in total, ready to fight. I told everyone to be ready, but that I was going to reason with him more, Carlisle was the onyl one who agreed with my plan, but it didn't matter at the time. All that mattered was that I didn't want to kill an innocent shape-shifter over something that didn't need to occur. He simply wouldn't listen to logic however, so our coven's attacked. Jacob was hurt badly, so I brought him back to Forks, where I knew he lived. I left him on the Black's porch, not caring to stay around for a reuinion with Billy. That's all that has happened between me and the Blacks, all the details." Edward finished.

It made sense in a weird kind of way, the whole vampire and werewolf (shape-shifter) feud. I didn't want to think about it anymore though, I was just glad Edward had survived it all, survived it all and could be here with me now.

I began kissing him slowly, softly tugging on his bottom lip. He seemed to get into it, and began to undress me, I knew what was going to come next.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I lay there on Edward's bare chest, thinking how this couldn't be real. The last 4 hours had been pure bliss, but all good things had to come to and end. I looked up into Edward's deep golden eyes, and smiled.

"Good morning" I whispered softly into his left ear.

"Indeed, it is." He replied hoarsly

I smiled a little to myself, to bad school started in, I looked at the clock.

SHIT! school started in 10 minutes. I jumped out of my bed and started to get dressed, throwing clothes everywhere,

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, clearly amused

"School starts in 10 minutes."

I heard Edward chuckle, and turned around to glare at him, stupid vampire.

I personally, couldn't afford to miss a day of school.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's kind of short, hah I have to run to the library so I couldn't write anymore. Plus this is basically the 2nd half of chapter 10, right?! haha. Hope you like it, DONT WORRY THERE IS A PLOT**

**hahahah :) JUST WAIT FOR ITTTTTT**

**and review!!! pleasE??!!?!?**

**i know you love me?**

**and i love all the reviewers!!!! for sureee :D without you I would be nothing!!!**

**3333 Amy.**


	12. Chapter 11

Alright you guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I know I promised every sunday, and I haven't updated in like a month... but well.... I just haven't been in the mood I guess. But it's only 11:05 PM right now, so I figured what the hell, i'll write till like 1:00 or something, or until my dad kicks me out of his room... So enjoy..

SOOOOO SORRY!

here the song to listen to when reading this:

You Don't Know Me : Ben Folds

Heartless: Kanye West

Hide and Seek: Imogen Heap

oldies, but still. I'm kind of obsessed with them right now, just be glad I didn't put womanizer up there. haha :)

* * *

BPOV

School dragged on and on in for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe it was because it was school, every normal teenagers personal hell, maybe it was the fact that we had a sub in Trig, and were just reading a book on the essentials of math, or maybe it was because all I could think about was Edward Cullen.

After we got to school in the morning I hadn't seen one sign of him, which depressed me. I was vainly hoping that Edward would wait for me outside of my classes, or maybe even switch into some of mine? But I was just getting my hopes up, I mean me and Edward had slept together last night, but is he really one for a strict relationship?

For some reason, I didn't think so. But still, it made me sad thinking about how I wouldn't see him until lunch which was 2 periods away. I sighed into my book, and this signaled Jessica to come investigate what was wrong with me.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" She asked, with an obvious uncaring tone.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just... really tired, thats all."

This seemed a sufficient answer for her, and she quickly changed the subject to something that interested her more.

"So, I take it you've seen the new kids, the _Cullens_." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, considering everyone in Forks new of the Cullens, even if they were only relatively new. However, something in Jessica's tone of voice when she said, Cullens, made me smile. It was obvious to anyone that she had already tried to get with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Most likely with no luck, considering they were all paired up... Well, at least now they ALL were. I smiled to myself before answering,

"Who hasn't met them Jess?"

"Well, who do you think is the hottest, Jasper, Edward, or Emmett?!?!" She nearly screamed at me,

I looked around at our Trig class and everyone was staring at us, since of course, they had heard the entire conversation.

"Hmmm.. May–" That's all I could get out before Jessica interrupted me,

"I THINK EDWARD IS, I mean he is GORGEOUS, not to mention the only available one." She said a little smugly,

What did she think that just because he was available he would go for her? Fat chance, not to sound mean but Jessica had a big face, too big a face. I scowled into my book thinking about her touching Edward, even looking at him.

"His eyes are a pretty color too, golden, kind of like his hair, but I guess thats more of a bronze color, and oh! His body, he's not too big like Emmett, he is just perfectly shaped, I think I'll ask him out at lunch... maybe we could go to the beach and I could wear my new bikini..." Jessica rambled on. I couldn't take it anymore, her talking about Edward like that, I had to come up with something to make her stop talking, so I just shouted the first thing that came to my mind,

"MY CAT DIED!"

Jessica looked at me as if the world had ended, then began laughing. What a bitch, I just tell her my cat died and she's laughing? If I had actually had a cat I would be soooo angry right now. Jessica cleared her throat then looked at me seriously,

"I'm sorry for your loss." She managed to get out, before once again bursting out with laughter.

I just rolled my eyes and continued reading, at least I had gotten her to stop talking about Edward like that.

The bell rang and I took my time gathering my things. As I was walking out of the door I saw Jessica shamelessly flirting with some guy. Probably Mike or someone like that. With that thought in my mind, I walked out the Trig door.

I dropped my books right there in the hallway, causing everyone to stare at me. But I didn't even notice, I was staring at Edward, my Edward, with Jessica. Jessica was talking about some trip to La Push and was inviting Edward to go. I wasn't thinking strait when I went over to where Edward was standing, and of the course the first thing I do is ask a stupid question,

"Edward... what are....here?" I stuttered out, not from nervousness but from anger. The edges of my vision was beginning to turn red as I stared at the scene and tried to figure out what going on. Obviously Edward had came here to...

to...

to...

to what? Meet me?

Doubtful, considering he hadn't waited for me after my other classes. Not that I was mad, just.. disappointed. I just stared wide eyed at Edward and Jessica, in shock from my anger now, unable to speak.

"Well Bella, I came here to wait for you after your class, you don't look so good, do we need to go to the nurses office?" Edward asked, fear in the edge of his voice.

"No... I'm... fine, just a little shocked is all." I said with a huge smile on my face, this'll teach Jessica a lesson.

"I missed you so much Edward baby, why didn't you wait for me after my other classes, all I could think about was you." I said winking at Edward stealthily, and batting my eyelashes for effect. Edward stared at me with a confused expression on his face for a while, before finally catching on.

"Sorry babe, I had to stay after class to get my teacher to sign my new-student slip, I didn't mean to make you miss me too much." And with that he leaned down and kissed me fiercely.

Throughout our whole conversation Jessica was staring at the two of us in shock, her face looking like a bugs. Considering how huge her eyes were getting, I actually thought they might pop out of her head. I think she may have been replaying our conversation in her head to try to see any hints of me, Bella Swan, being with Edward Cullen. She looked at me suddenly after Edward had broke off the kiss, and I decided to play the good friend,

"Jessica Stanley, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, this is Jessica Stanley." I said in my sweetest, "I'm too innocent for my own good" voice.

"Yes, Jessica was just telling me about how good she looks in a bikini, and invited me to a beach party, would you want to go with me, love?" Edward replied smoothly, with just a hint of seduction in his voice.

I could barely control my laughter, Jessica's hole plan backfired on her, not only had I stole her date, but I stole her attention too. Not that I wanted it, well... I kind of wanted Edward's attention.

"U..h, well... I have to get to Bio, i'll... see you later...nice...meeting you Edward.." Jessica mumbled before walking away as quickly as she could.

After she left, I realized that I was alone with Edward and our charade was over, I decided to actually ask him what he was doing here,

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, I already told you I was waiting for you. And I'm sad to say you are the one of the slowest people I've ever met." He said, smiling brightly down to me.

"Oh..." I said, deeply in thought. Why hadn't he waited at my other classes? Not that I minded him being here, but what made Trig special? I laughed a little bit, since when was I a phyco girlfriend?

I decided to let it go.

"So... I'm sorry for your loss Bella, I didn't know you owned a cat, what was it's name?" Edward sarcastically said. How the, what? How did he know I told Jess tha– oh... right mind reader. I'd probably never get use to that.

"Buddy" I replied, with a smirk in his direction.

"oooohhhh, right, I forgot Buddy the dog-cat." I laughed out loud at this remark, I guess I could have come up with some other name than the generic dog one of "buddy".

"This is my stop Edward" I said as we stopped outside my anatomy class.

"Alright, well i'll see you after your class then."

Before I could say anything else he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like the passionate one that we had shared when Jessica was around us. This one was more gentle, more caring. I liked this kiss just fine, but to be honest my favorite kind was the fierce ones. So I tried to deepen the kiss, I felt his tongue trying to gain access to my mouth, so I complied. I hear Edward softy moan, and say something that sounded like my name, until a rude clearing of the throat interrupted us. We quickly broke apart, and saw before us my Anatomy teacher, Mr. Manninen.

"Not in school, ok kids? I understand you're new here Mr. Cullen, but that is not acceptable behavior. As for you Miss. Swan, you should know better, now get into my class, today we're dissecting our cats." Mr. Mannien yelled.

Edward and I burst out laughing before Mr. Mannien forcefully dragged me into his classroom, I looked down at my cat, which I had name gigantor due to it's enormous size compared to all the other cats in the room. I looked down and saw a note attached to it, it's writing was big and blotchy, as if someone had pressed to hard on the pen. It read:

**Bells;**

**I need you to meet me down at La Push tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Please Bells, I need to explain some things to you. Some things you may not like...**

**come on, you know you want to come.**

**-Jake**

Oh god, what could he want now?

* * *

Alright sorry guys, this chapter totally sucked, but I needed to get one up. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not making any promises, however, if you review i'll probably be more compelled to update! WOOOO hahah

oh, I'd like to thank my Anatomy teacher Mrs. Manninen for letting me use her name, or well... hahah I guess I stole it considering I didn't ask her. Oh and funny story.

I actually do have a cat in my anatomy class and we named it giantor because it is seriously the fattest dead cat in the classroom. all the others are like all skin and muscle and then ours is literally a ball of fat. hahahaha alright, not too funny to you guys, but to me, it's hilarious!

hahaha

sorry again

---amy.


End file.
